


Even Lionesses Have a Sweet Tooth

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: #GiveArslanScreentimeinVolume52K17, F/M, How I love her so:'), I haven't written about the love of my life Arslan in so long which should be a damn felony!!!, I honestly see Reese and Sun as good friends and think they get into a lot of mischief, I've come up with more fics that I can't wait to post:))))))), Oh and Arslan and Sun have known each other since they were kids, Sometimes I imagine Arslan at her school's respective dance and y'all she always, This was a lot of fun to write, be stuntin and just be lookin radiant and shit and her melanin be poppin and sigh:'), together and have a ball double teamin on teasin Nadir about his crush on Arslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: It was hard to resist passing up on M&M brownies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, what is it with me and posting shit so damn late at night? I swear I don't be doin it on purpose. I just be in the middle of writing but something ends up distracting me and before I know it, it's like 3 in the morning and just lol! But anyways, I love Arslan with all my heart.:') To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She liked coming out here by the river to meditate, the sound of the river flowing and the soft whistle of the wind always able to calm her. It helped that it was such a beautiful day out.

           

“How she mediates is beyond me,” came a feminine voice.

           

Arslan’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, immediately recognizing the voice. She breathed an internal sigh.

           

“Right,” a boyish voice whispered. “I could _never_ stay still for that long.”

           

Arslan bit back a growl. There was no point in trying to regain her concentration. Arslan’s eyes remained closed as she said smoothly, “Normally when one wants to spy on another, they keep _quiet_.”

           

“Looks like we’ve been discovered,” the boyish voice chuckled, not at all sounding disappointed or surprised.

           

Arslan opened her eyes at the sound of movement, frowning down at the smiling girl now resting the back of her head in her lap.

           

“Hi, Arslan!” Reese chirped, grinning up at her unamused team leader.

           

Arslan looked to her left over at Sun, the grinning faunus laid down on his side, elbow lodged into the grass as he held his head up with his hand.

           

“Sup, Arslan!”

           

Reese placed one hand behind her head, using her free one to play with Arslan’s beaded necklace. “Nadir just got done baking these killer brownies.” Reese paused to angle her head upwards to flash a knowing smile at Sun, the faunus returning it. “ _Nadir_ would really appreciate Arslan coming to try them, wouldn’t you say, Sun?”

           

Sun chuckled. “Definitely!”

           

Arslan looked between the mischievous duo. Whatever it was they found so amusing couldn’t be worth mulling over. Arslan sighed. “I suppose a brownie or two wouldn’t hurt.”

           

“Yay!” Reese cheered, throwing her arms up, smiling sheepishly when Arslan had to quickly move her head back to avoid being struck by her. “Sorry, Arslan.”

           

Arslan rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, dusting her clothes off.

           

“Did we mention that Nadir added M&M’s to the brownies?” Sun said, smiling, knowing full well of Arslan’s love of M&M’s.

           

Arslan looked at Sun, hoping he was buying her attempt to appear disinterested. “Oh?”

           

Oh, he had her now! Sun’s smile widened, hands disappearing behind his back, tail swinging to and fro. “Yup!”

           

Reese clasped her hands behind her back, mischief flaring in her eyes again. “One could say _Nadir_ had you in mind when he was making those brownies, Arslan.”

           

Arslan frowned at Sun’s sudden snickering, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. “Hmmm, I suppose. Come, you two.”

           

Arslan led the way back to campus, ignoring the laughter and whispering behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
